The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that has a spring with one end thereof engaged with the pawl and the other end extends through the selection member and biasing a bead which is engaged with one of two positioning recesses in the slot in which the selection member is received.
A conventional pawl control device for shifting the pawl to engage with the teeth of the engaging member in the ratchet tool is located in the tool and cannot be accessed. When the pawl is shifted to one direction, the ratchet tool may output a torque in one direction, vice versa. Generally, the pawl has a protrusion at a rear end thereof and the selection member has a shifting portion which pushes the protrusion and shifts the pawl. The user has to exert a large force to shift the pawl.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that includes a compact structure of ratchet mechanism and requires only few parts.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a compact structure for controlling movement of a pawl for a ratchet tool. The structure includes a head with a hole defined therethrough so as to receive an engaging member therein, and a recess is defined in an inner periphery of the hole so as to receive a pawl therein. A slot is defined in a side of the head and communicates with the recess. Two positioning recesses are defined in an inner periphery of the slot.
A selection member is movably inserted in the slot and has a through hole for receiving a bead and a spring which biases the bead with one of the two positioning recesses and the other end of the spring is engaged with the notch defined in the pawl.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.